Dramione Shorts
by Charlee Bleu
Summary: A series of unrelated shorts.
1. Reminders

**Reminders**

o

o

She sits by the window wrapped in a thick, dark green quilt, cradling a half-empty glass of old wine, she takes a sip. A low fire burning and Beethoven's 9th symphony is background noise as she listens to the storm rage outside, she watches the rain pour. A Cuban cigar burns like incense on the cedar wood desk and the scent fills the room, she inhales deeply.

It has been ten years, the children are all grown with families of their own and she misses him something terrible.

"Mistress Malfoy," a house elf interrupts quietly, she gave up trying to get them to call her 'Hermione' and these days she finds she doesn't mind, when she turns, he bows, "your bath is ready." She nods and offers a weak smile, tugging at the broad-width platinum band that hangs from her neck.

_Dark green, old wine, low fires, classical music, heavy rains, Cuban cigars and freshly polished furniture, all the things that remind her of him most. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Suggestions? Mistakes? Reviews? Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Papers

**Papers**

o

O

o

Just as their table was magically cleared after they finished dessert, he slid a large envelope, bound with a big red bow, across to her. After examining the ornate design on the envelope, she looked to him for an explanation, but all the got was an encouraging smile. She stared a little while longer.

"Go on, open it." he urged gently.

She hesitated, hoping it would make a last second decision to reveal its contents, before she gently pulled the ribbon off and opened it.

Divorce papers. Fully drawn up, complete and signed divorce papers. She smiled. Hermione had never, in her life, thought she would be happy to see divorce papers.

She looked up at him all glassy-eyed as the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

"So, it's done then? Everything is final?" she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it.

Still smiling, he scooted across to her side of the booth, reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Yes, it's done." he said with lips still pressed to her skin.

He moved to cup her cheeks, wiped her tears and gazed lovingly into her eyes before he brought his lips to hers.

"Happy birthday, Granger." he whispered between kisses.

This was it. What she has been waiting on for the past three years. And _finally_, it happened.

Now, Draco would be hers and _only hers_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Leave suggestions, point out mistakes, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. You Have to Ask

**You Have to Ask**

o

O

o

First he had to get a last minute emergency annulment for a business contract between Malfoy Co. and one of his French suppliers because of the money laundering scandal that broke the previous morning, needless to say, his team of lawyers were pissed and demanded he payed them double. _800 galleons an hour, really?_ Then, his father chose to show up in the middle of the whole fiasco to row with him about finding a wife. _Lucius always had impeccable timing._ Then he found out how incompetent his temporary replacement secretary was when she scheduled him for three _very_ important meetings _at same damn time._ On top of it all, Hermione still wasn't speaking to him and - well, today had been a terribly rotten day.

And now, after finally escaping to his home at 12:45AM, he just wanted to sleep. That's all he wanted, his nice, soft bed and good seven hours of sleep.

He stripped off his clothes lazily, leaving them laying haphazardly on the bedroom floor as he stumbled blindly through the bathroom door and into the shower.

After scrubbing away the dirt, grime and stress of the day with what little energy he could muster, he rested against the shower wall and let the hot water wash him clean. It took him another twenty minutes to gather enough motivation to leave the shower, dry off and pull on a pair of pyjama bottoms and took the last of his energy reserve to land himself in bed.

He was just about settled in bed, on the brink of falling into blissful slumber, enjoying the feel of being all wrapped up in fluffy blankets and the warm body besi - _wait, warm body? That's not right, there wasn't suppose to be another warm body, he was alone._

The thought of some random person sleeping in his bed shook him out of his sleep-depraved haze. He sat up quickly, wand-ready and threw the blankets back. The intruder moaned in sleepy protest against the loss of warmth. He let out a relieved breathe when he saw her unruly curls spread out over his pillow.

"Granger?"

"Mmm?"

"Granger, wake up." he shook her gently.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Draco, who else would it be?"

"You're here." she mumbled.

"Yes, I am here, where I should be. You, however - " he started, but reconsidered, "do you know you're in my bed?"

"Of course, I know." she said, finally opening her eyes.

"Uh, why?"

"Can I not sleep in my boyfriend's bed?" Now, he was definitely confused.

"Boyf-ugh" he was not in the mood to think. He dropped his face into his hands before looking back to her tiredly, "I distinctly remember you saying I was _not_ your boyfriend, 'Draco Malfoy, you are not my boyfriend, stop telling people that.' were your exact words and you've refused to speak to me since. And now almost three weeks later, you're in my bed? Granger, forgive me, but I am thoroughly confused."

She sighed, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, but avoided his gaze.

"Yeah, about that" she looked up and cleared her throat quietly, "I've reconsidered and I've decided that we're in a relationship."

"You have decided that we're in relationship?" he repeated dumbly.

"Uh, yes?"

"You've decided?" he smirked.

"Yes, that's what I said, Malfoy." now she was getting annoyed with his repetitiveness. He was amused.

"Granger, " he said smiling now, "you can't just decide to be in a relationship with someone. You have to ask."

"Wha - no, I don't." he cocked his head to the side and raised one questioning brow.

"Well, if you're not happy with the decision all you have to do is say so." she was upset and embarrassed now. As she made to leave off his bed, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back on and into his arms.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, well, your attitude says otherwise."

"Forgive me, I've a horrible day."

She relaxed in his embrace and her voice softened "Oh, I heard." he sighed and buried his face in her hair.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me?" she could feeling him smiling.

"No."

"Granger, you have to ask me."

"No."

"Please?" he whined into her neck. She was silent for a few seconds.

"Ugh, you're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine," she inhaled deeply, "willyoubemyboyfrienddraco?"

"What was what, love? I didn't hear you." he laughed lightly, kissing her neck.

"Draco," she complained, "don't make me say it again."

"Again? You hardly said it the first time"

She whimpered and turned to bury her face into his bare chest.

"Will. You. Be. My. Boyfriend?" she ground out, she couldn't help the desperation that slipped in on the last word.

"Well, how can I refuse, you asked so nicely." he chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Draco. I'm serious."

"I know, I know." he pulled her hair from her face, pressed his lips to hers firmly and breathed, "Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
